Many digital and hybrid cameras have an electronic display screen that can be used to present an electronic version of a captured image. This allows a user to verify that the captured image has an acceptable appearance while still at the image capture scene.
Cameras are known that provide a camera user with such a verification image on demand. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,854 entitled “Electronic Camera with Quick Review of Last Captured Image” filed by Fellegara et al. on Feb. 20, 1997 describes a camera that incorporates a working memory for storing a working image corresponding to the last captured image. The working image is displayed on a display screen in a quick review mode of operation in response to a quick review signal entered by the camera operator. The display screen is kept in an inactive state until the quick review signal is entered, and returns to an inactive state after a predetermined time period or when the quick review signal is discontinued thereby conserving energy. In addition, the working image is displayed in the quick review mode regardless of whether a removable memory medium is attached to the camera or, in the case of a hybrid camera, whether a film cartridge is contained in the camera.
Cameras are also known that automatically present a verification image for a period of time beginning immediately after capture. One example of such a camera is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/012,144, entitled “Electronic Camera with Quick View and Quick Erase Features” filed by Napoli et al. on Jan. 22, 1998. However, in certain photographic circumstances it can be anticipated that the user of such a camera will not be available to review the image within the time period allotted for presentation of the verification image in the quick view mode. For example, cameras having self-timers have been known for many years. Some self-timing cameras have a mechanical self-timer with clockwork type arrangements inside the camera to capture an image at the end of a delay period. An example of such a mechanical system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,154 entitled “Self-timer device for a Camera” filed by Daitaku on Feb. 1, 1980. Other cameras use electronic systems such as timing circuits and microprocessors to cause a camera to capture an image at the end of a delay period. An example of such an electrical system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,675 entitled “System for Indicating the Operation of a Self-timer in an Electronic Shutter for a Camera” filed by Kitai et al. on Mar. 14, 1975. In digital imaging systems such as digital still cameras, a camera microprocessor is typically programmed to perform this function.
A principal function of the self-timer feature of such cameras is to permit the user of the camera to position the camera to capture an image of a scene and delay the actual image capture for a period of time that is long enough to permit the user to position herself in the scene. Accordingly, for the camera user to observe the verification image, it is necessary for the camera user to travel from the scene back to the camera. Frequently, by the time the user returns to the camera, the time period for presenting the evaluation image has expired. Thus, the user manually recalls the verification image and waiting for the verification image to be presented. This can impose an unnecessary drain on the camera batteries as the display presents the verification image twice.
This problem can also arise in other image capture modes such as where a camera has a remote control arrangement that permits a camera user to cause the camera to capture images while the camera operator is separated from the camera or where the camera is adapted to capture images in response to certain other stimuli that are indicative of situations where the camera operator is unavailable for immediate review of a verification image.
Thus, what is needed is a camera that automatically provides verification images for review at a time that is most likely to be useful to a photographer.